Maybe Tomorrow
by HPLives
Summary: [All dialogue] [PostDH] Ron and Hermione get up to some antics at the Burrow: watch the awkwardness ensue once everyone else finds out! Rated M for first chapter. After that, pretty tame...for now. RHr with a sprinkling of HG. Please R&R!
1. Maybe Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just this lovely exchange between Ron and Hermione.

* * *

"Ron? Ron, your mum said that you were up here and ─ mmm…"

"Liked that, did you?"

"You should greet me with a kiss like that every time you see me."

"Well, I try, but whenever I see you, my mum's always around. If you haven't noticed, I'm a little uncomfortable snogging my girlfriend in front of my mum!"

"She's not here now, is she?"

"My, my, Miss Granger, you are correct…mmm…oh, no."

"What's wrong?"

"It happened again."

"Ronald, honestly, can't you ─"

"Don't talk to me like that! It only makes it worse."

"What? You get turned on when I reprimand you?"

"Er…yes…for a while now."

"Really?"

"Yes! Stop laughing!"

"I'm not laughing! It's actually…kind of flattering…knowing I have that effect on you."

"Of course you do! I love you."

"I love you, too, Ron."

"You can't keep kissing me like that…it just keeps getting more…y'know."

"So, what do you propose we do, then?"

"Well, I have an idea…"

"Ron, you know perfectly well that I'm not going to have sex with you until we're married."

"Fine! Hermione Jean Granger, will you m─"

"Ron! Get up off the floor."

"What?"

"We've only been dating for two weeks!"

"So what? We've been in love for four years, at least! That's got to count for something!"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe? Hermione, I've been waiting for you to be my girlfriend ever since I saw you going to the ball with that git Krum ─"

"Ron ─"

"I know, I know, 'He's not a git, he's very nice!' I've heard that speech a million times. Spare me, won't you?"

"Ron!"

"WHAT?"

"Calm down! That's not what I was going to say!"

"Well then, what _were_ you going to say?"

"I was going to say…er…that just because…uh…Ron, when I leave this room, you're most likely going to take care of your…situation…yourself?"

"Hermione…"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes."

"What was that?"

"YES! Alright? You know full well that I can't leave it like that. I've got to take care of it myself since you won't!"

"So, what would you say if, this time, I did?"

"You mean ─"

"Down, boy, I don't mean sex. I mean a…a hand job."

"Oh! Well, I guess…I mean, sure, I'm not complaining…but…only if you want to."

"I do."

"Wow. I never thought I'd be having this conversation with you."

"Neither did I. Well?"

"Well what?"

"Shouldn't you lie down on the bed?"

"Oh! Right…right…"

"Comfy?"

"Mm-hmm."

"So…"

"Yeah, the pants…"

"And the boxers?"

"Right."

"Wow."

"What?"

"It's just…it's so ─"

"I'll take your utter surprise as a compliment, then."

"So, tell me what to do."

"Umm, you could grip it, right ─ ahhhhh…"

"Does that feel good?"

"Better than you could imagine. And now, just kind of slide your hand─"

"Like this?"

"Merlin, Hermione, are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"I've been reading up on it."

"Just like you to ─ mmm…keep going."

"Does this feel good?"

"Ahh…!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes.' Faster?"

"Please!"

"This is quite arousing, if I do say so myself."

"Faster! I'm about to come…_Hermione!_"

"_Scourgify_."

"Bloody hell, Hermione…that was amazing."

"Language, Ron."

"I'd like to see you experience what I just did and not swear."

"Maybe tomorrow, Ron."


	2. She's Like My Sister

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

I though I would leave this as a one-shot, but some people wanted me to continue, so I'll keep going until you people stop reading.

* * *

"Hey, Ron, are you okay?"

"Oh! Hey, Harry. Yeah, I…I'm fine."

"Really? Because you looked flushed, and I just passed Hermione on the way up here, and she was...giggling. Since when does Hermione…wait a minute, did you guys just ─"

"No!"

"Come on, Ron. You've been my best mate for over seven years ─ I can tell when you're lying."

"Do you really want to hear what happened?"

"Hmm…now that I think about it…do I?"

"I dunno. Hermione's as much your sister as Ginny is mine, and I don't want to hear what you two get up to."

"Funny you should mention that…"

"As a matter of fact, you two shouldn't be doing anything, as she's still sixteen and underage!"

"Oh, come off it. She'll be seventeen in a few weeks."

"But as of right now, she's still ─"

"Are you telling me that you wouldn't've had sex with Hermione when she was sixteen?"

"What ─?"

"Y'know, we do share the same dorm; I've heard you at night. 'Oh, Hermione!' Don't you think I know what ─"

"That's completely different! And besides, if she was sixteen, I would be the same age, and ─ wait! Did you just say you had sex with Ginny?"

"I ─ no."

"Harry, I've been you're best mate just as long, and can tell when you're lying, too! Tell me what you did with my sister, or I swear, I'll ─!"

"Alright! I'll tell you! Just get your wand out of my face!"

"Not until you tell me!"

"FINE! I had sex with Ginny, alright? And it was her idea, not mine!"

"And that makes it okay?"

"What makes it okay is that we both love each other!"

"Harry ─?"

"Stop laughing at me. Yes, I just said we both love each other."

"It's just ─ you sounded ─ sounded so ─!"

"Yes, I know it's sappy, but it's how I feel. You could do with expressing your emotions every now and then."

"But it's so ─!"

"Seriously, stop laughing! Or do you want me to tell your mum that you ─"

"Calm down! It's my job as Ginny's older brother to protect her."

"And you're doing a good job."

"I guess…deep down ─ really deep down, mind you ─ I'm happy you've got someone, even if it is my sister."

"Now who's the sappy one?"

"Ha, ha."

"So…what were you and Hermione doing, if it wasn't sex?"

"You promise not to tell anyone?"

"Who am I going to tell?"

"Just promise, okay?"

"Alright, I promise."

"And you can't laugh, either."

"Okay, I won't laugh. Now tell me!"

"Hermione…erm…gave me a…hand job."

"She…what?"

"You heard me. Don't make me say it again."

"Our Hermione?"

"Yes, our Hermione. How many Hermione's do we know?"

"I just…wow. Who'd have thought she'd be so…naughty?"

"I know, right? And she was really good; she ─"

"Whoa, mate! I don't want to hear the details! She's like my sister, remember?"

* * *

OK, so this could potentially be the end, unless someone wants me to keep going.

But the only way to let me know either way is to review!


	3. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: Yeah, right.

* * *

"Oof! Hey, Hermione, watch where you're going!"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Ginny! Here, let me ─"

"No, no, I'm fine. Anyway, why were you running down the stairs so fast?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Are you alright, Hermione?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I just ─ here, let's go in your room."

"Okay. This must really be good if you're using Imperturbable and Silencing Charms on the door!"

"It is."

"Here, sit down on the bed and spill! What happened?"

"You know how I was talking to you about Ron, and what I should do?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I took your advice and ─"

"YOU HAD SEX WITH RON!"

"No! Keep your voice down! Besides, I already told you I wouldn't until we got married."

"I wonder how long that resolution's going to last."

"Ginny, you know me ─!"

"Yes, Hermione, I know you. I was just kidding!"

"Oh, alright then…"

"So…what did you do, if not sex?"

"Well, you said to take the initiative ─ which I did ─ and I…I ─ well, to put it lightly, I ─"

"Yes?"

"I gave him a hand job."

"And you weren't drunk?"

"Ginny!"

"Kidding! Merlin, Hermione, you need to learn how to take a joke."

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little ─ nervous, I guess."

"About what? Ron's head over heels in love with you, and I assume you feel the same way, judging by what you just told me, so ─"

"But that's just the problem!"

"What?"

"Well, when I was ─ you know ─ _pleasuring_ him, it felt right at the moment. But what if Ron takes that as a hint that I want to be more intimate? Because I don't think I'm ready for our relationship to go to that level yet. And then, what if he decides to leave me because I can't fulfill his needs? What would I do? Ginny, I can't live without him!"

"Hermione! Breathe! Here, take this tissue ─"

"Thanks. I'm sorry about that, it's just that these thoughts build up in my head, and the longer they stay there, the more they worry me."

"Just don't let yourself get worked up, okay? Ron's never going to leave; I'm absolutely positive that he'd wait forever for you. And believe me, you're not the only one going around with insecurities in your head."

"But how come I don't hear you crying about Harry like I do about Ron?"

"Mine and Harry's problems tend to work themselves out, it seems ─"

"Why can't all relationships be like yours?"

"─ and, well, my brother is an insensitive prat, and doesn't usually pick up on other people's feelings. Though, since he's been with you, he's gotten better at it, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah."

"There's something else on your mind, isn't there?"

"No, I ─"

"You know you can't lie to me, Hermione."

"Okay, so there is something else on my mind."

"So…"

"I just wish that Ron was more like Harry."

"Excuse me?"

"No! Not like that! I just wish he was more…confident, y'know? He always doubts himself, and I wish he could see himself the way I do. There are always these times where he acts like he's unworthy of me, and no matter what I tell him, he still thinks it!"

"Just give him time, and I'm sure he'll grow out of this 'Hermione doesn't deserve me' phase."

"Oh, Ginny! I'm so glad that I have you as a friend."

"As a _sister_, Hermione."

"True."

"And while we're confessing, I might as well tell you something."

"What?"

"Harry and I had sex."

"Really? When?"

"Just a few days ago, actually."

"So _that's_ what you two were doing when we couldn't find you!"

"Yep."

"So...how was it?"

"Hermione! Isn't he like your brother?"

"Of course he is! I'm just curious."

"Tsk, tsk, who would've known that our little innocent Hermione would be giving hand jobs and asking about sex?"

"Oh, just shut up and tell me about it!"

* * *

So, there you go-- chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave me a review! It may be a while before I update again, as I've got school starting next Monday. But I'll be sure to post another chapter as soon as I can!

HPLives

(Also! Did anyone else laugh at the line in DH when Harry is walking up behind snake-Bathilda and it says, "Harry was half-tempted to place his hands on stout Bathilda's backside..."? LOL!)


	4. George Has A Problem

Disclaimer: All that I own that is HP-related are my copies of the books and movies. That's it, I swear.

* * *

"Hey, George."

"Oh, hey, Hermione."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm getting along."

"I know it's been hard for you since ─"

"Yeah. I miss him."

"We all do."

"It's like he took a part of me with him when he left, y'know?"

"I know exactly how you feel."

"Really? How can you?"

"Well, that's how I felt when Ron left us on the Horcrux hunt."

"At least he came back."

"But that's not the point. I'm just trying to help. If you want me to leave, then ─"

"No, no, I'm sorry, Hermione. It's just that this is a really tough time for me."

"I understand. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think I've already talked myself hoarse with Mum. What made you come down here, anyway?"

"Just wanted to make sure you're alright. The Burrow isn't the same without all the explosions coming from this room."

"I hope to be getting back to work soon. I've been avoiding it for so long; maybe the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is what I need."

"You still seem really miserable. Is there anything I can do?"

"Now that you mention it ─"

"That grin never means anything good."

"─ I think you already have."

"What?"

"I seem to have overheard a conversation not too long ago between yourself and my sister."

"But you can't have!"

"Oh, but I did!"

"I-I used Silencing and Imperturbable Charms on the room!"

"Then you must not have been focusing properly while casting them, because I could hear everything you all were saying!"

"I _did_ have other things on my mind…"

"I'll say. And it didn't help that Ginny screamed about you and Ron shagging for the whole house to hear."

"The _whole_ _house_ heard that?"

"Well, Mum happened to be outside at that moment, and Dad and Percy are still at the Ministry, so I don't reckon anyone else heard it but me, Harry, and Ron."

"But it's not true!"

"Oh, _I_ know that. I was listening, remember?"

"Right. Anyway, what else did you hear?"

"Enough to tease Ron until he's old and grey."

"Oh, please don't, George, he'll be mortified, and he'll never let me ─"

"Now, Hermione, do you _really_ want to finish that sentence?"

"Er ─"

"Who would've thought our little Hermione would be so promiscuous?"

"You sound just like Ginny."

"I think it's more that Ginny sounds like _me_. Fred and I were the ones who mentored her."

"Either way. Just promise me you won't say anything to anyone about what you heard, alright?"

"I won't be telling Mum and Dad anytime soon, if that's what you mean. Though the awkward conversations that would follow could sustain me for quite a while."

"George!"

"Fine. But Ron's my brother, and you can't stop me from taking the mickey out of him."

"Alright, fine."

"Hermione, before you leave ─"

"What now?"

"─ I seem to have this _problem_…could you take care of it?"

"_George!_"

"Ow! Just kidding, Hermione! I guess there's only room for one Weasley in your busy schedule."

"You are unbelievable."

"I've been told."

* * *

Don't you love playful Weasleys? Well, I do. Just to make this clear: George has no romantic feelings towards Hermione; he was just being an annoying older brother. This is, and will always be, a R/Hr fic.

I'm very sorry about the delay in updating! I'll probably only be posting new chapters every weekend due to the massive amounts of homework I am now expected to complete on a nightly basis.

So, yeah, please review, because they give me motivation to keep writing!


	5. Disembodied Member

Disclaimer: I am not a subset, nor a proper subset, of JK Rowling. That means I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Hey, Hermione." 

"Mmm, hi, Ron. Have I ever told you that you look quite dashing without a shirt on?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice….What's wrong?"

"How can you tell?"

"Please, I've known you since you were eleven. I just know when something's wrong. Just please don't say it concerns my sister having sex with Harry."

"No, it doesn't, but why is that such a big deal? They love each other, and although I disagree with their timing, I think it's unbelievably sweet."

"You sound just like Harry."

"I have to say, you're taking this news much better than I would have expected."

"What, did you think I'd have a hissy fit and kill Harry or something?"

"Well…that's almost exactly what I thought."

"Do you really think I would have killed my best mate because he shagged my sister?"

"I wouldn't put it past you. But what was actually bothering me is something that George said."

"You got him to talk?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"What?"

"The only other person that could get him to talk was Mum! Not even Ginny could talk to him, and she was really close to him and Fred."

"I guess I'm just the maternal sort."

"You know, if you're that keen on being a mother, we could get started now…"

"Ron…mmm…hold on, I haven't finished my story!"

"Come on, Hermione, you're killing me here! Can't we ever have a time where we don't talk and we just ─"

"Well, if you don't want to know that George overheard a private conversation between me and Ginny, then I'll just be on my merry way!"

"Why should I care about ─ wait, did you guys happen to be talking about…er, what happened earlier?"

"Yes! And now George knows!"

"Great. This is just great. Now I'll never get another moment of peace from him."

"Surely you're not complaining about what I did for you? Because you know that I can stop providing those types of services in the future if you don't appreciate them!"

"Why would I complain? It was bloody fantastic! Better that all of my fantasies combined!"

"Oh, _really_? And have you had many fantasies about me?"

"Er…I didn't really mean to say that out loud."

"You haven't answered the question."

"Well, if I had to answer…then I guess I'd ─"

"Oh, Ron, stop beating around the bush! If it makes you feel any better, I've had my fair share of fantasies about you."

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess my answer is yes, I have had plenty of fantasies about you, mostly involving that Hogwarts uniform of yours…"

"We'll get to that later. Now, what are we going to do about George?"

"Huh? Oh! Right. George. What exactly did he hear?"

"He says he's heard enough to take the mickey out of you for the rest of your life."

"I assumed as much."

"But he did promise to keep from telling your Mum and Dad about it."

"Don't you know that a promise is worth as much as a rusty Knut from George?"

"Right. I forgot who we were dealing with."

"And believe me, George is not going to keep quiet about information as juicy as what he has.

"So, really, it's only a matter of time until your Mum and Dad find out about…what we did, isn't it?"

"Technically speaking, it was what _you_ did."

"Oh, and I was working on a disembodied member now, was I?"

"Touché, Miss Granger."

"And once they do find out…we'll probably never have another moment alone together, will we?"

"Probably not."

"And we're alone now in your room, are we not?"

"We are…where are you going with this?"

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To find my uniform."

* * *

Ooh, Hermione is quite the temptress! What a fun chapter to write. 

Thanks for reading so far and please review! I hope the next chapter will be up soon.


	6. It Was Our Decision

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

"Hermione, I…wow."

"What? Is it too much?"

"No, it's just…Merlin, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks, Ron."

"No prob— mmm…"

"I love you, Ron."

"I love you, Hermione…mmm…"

_"Ron? Could I see you down here?"_

"…what?"

_"Down here! Now!"_

"Oh, all right, I'm…er…coming, Mum! I'll be right back, Hermione. Sorry."

"It's okay, I'll be right here."

* * *

"Why are you so out of breath?"

"Er…no reason. Why did you want to see me?"

"Well, it seems that George has told me some…interesting news."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

"So, yes, this news."

"Wait, does this have anything to do with —?"

"Ron, please let me finish, this is very important."

"But —"

"_Ronald_…"

"All right."

"Now, as I was going to say before, I've been talking to George about some things that have been happening in this house that — what is it, Ron?"

"Can I say something before you start yelling at me?"

"I am not going to yell at you, Ron. But if you are going to try and defend yourself, be quick about it; I have to make dinner."

"I'd just like to say that I love Hermione."

"Is that all?"

"No. We are both of age, and whatever we decide to do is our business, and —"

"Ron — "

"Please, Mum, let me finish. I know that you might not…approve of what we did, but it was our decision."

"Ronald, I —"

"I mean, I love her, Mum, more than anything."

"Ron, I know you love her — I've probably known longer than you have yourself — but what does this have to do with your taking all of George's supplies for the joke shop from his room?"

"What?"

"George has told me that you've been sneaking into his room at night and stockpiling all of his and F-Fred's fake wands! He said you were trying to s-sell them yourself! How c-could you do something like that? You know how sensitive George is now!"

"Mum, please don't cry, I never —"

"I'd have n-never believed it of you, Ronald Weasley! I thought you were good, honorable young man, and now —"

"Mum! I've never stolen anything of George's!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Thank goodness, I knew you would never do anything like that! Oh, my little Ronnie..."

"Mum, please!"

"I'm sorry, Ron. But why would George lie about something like that?"

"I don't know. Maybe he wants to…"

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Well, since that's all cleared up, what was all that talk of 'it was our decision' you were on about?"

"It was nothing, Mum, I'll just —"

"Wait just a minute there, Ron, were you talking about…oh, Merlin, _Ronald Weasley_!"

"Mum, keep your voice down!"

"I will _not_ keep my voice down! You go get Hermione and…no, _I'll_ get Hermione, _you_ stay here. We are going to have a talk once your father gets home."

* * *

Ooh, drama!

Sorry it took so long for me to update and that this is not really long, but school has been keeping me busy. Only a few more chaps to go!

I hope it's obvious that it's Ron and Hermione at the beginning, and Mrs. Weasley is calling up to him from downstairs.

Please review!


	7. Turned Into A Tea Cozy

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Well, the plot is; the characters are Jo's. _

* * *

"Hermione?_Hermione_?"

"Oh Merlin's pants -- Yes, Mrs. Weasley?"

"I want you downstairs this instant!"

"All right, Mrs. Weasley, I'll be down in just a --"

"No! _Right. Now._"

"Yes, ma'am."

"What's taking you so long?"

"I -- well, I've got -- er --"

"If you need help, just let me come in and --"

"No, no, that's all right, I just need some time to get organized-- Mrs. Weasley!"

"Hermione?! What in the name of all that is magical are you wearing? Is that your Hogwarts --?"

"Yes, it is, but please, can you not have your voice so loud?"

"I will _not _quiet d-- oh, listen to me! I'm sorry, Hermione, you just shocked me a bit."

"Here, sit down on the bed."

"Thank you, Hermione. I guess all these happenings have gone to my head."

"Well, I'll just go…"

"Oh, yes dear, by all means go change into some other clothes."

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes?"

"You're not mad at me, are you? Because I could hear you yelling at Ron from up here, and…."

"Well, I have to say that I am disappointed in the choice you made, but I guess I can stop you now that you're both of age."

"Er…what did Ron say we did?"

"He said that -- that you -- well -- to be honest, he never did say what actually happened between you two."

"Oh, okay then."

"Why? What did happen? Did you two have…_relations_?"

"Mrs. Weasley! You know me much better than that! How could you think --?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione dear, of course you wouldn't do such a thing, what was I thinking?"

"That's all right, Mrs. Weasley."

"But something must have happened-- Ron doesn't turn that certain shade of red unless he's just divulged some information he wasn't intending to release."

"I guess…"

"Hermione, you're like my second daughter, you know you can tell me anything."

"Even when it's about Ron? Your youngest son?"

"I'll try not to be too judgmental."

"Thanks."

"Well? What is it that happened that was so bad?"

"I, well, I sort of, gave Ron a…a…"

"A what?"

"A…hand job."

"A _what_? I'm sorry, Hermione, I'm not too familiar with today's lexicon."

"It's like -- actually, I'm not that comfortable saying it out loud, so here. I'll write it down."

"Okay, then. '_When a man has a…then you…and…_' oh my! This is a common practice?"

"I'm not that sure, really, I just know that they like it."

"Well, the last thing I want to visualize is you two…at least you didn't have sex before you got married."

"And I plan to keep it that way."

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so glad that Ronald came around and chose you instead of that Lavender girl Ginny's told me about."

"Me too, Mrs. Weasley, me too."

_"Ron! What in the name of Merlin have you done?!" _

"Oh no, Mr. Weasley's home."

"What's he going to do to Ron?"

"I'm not sure, but we'd better go downstairs and straighten things out. You see, I told him that he pressured you into sex, and --"

"Mrs. Weasley!"

"Well that's what I was thinking at the time! You can't blame me for my reaction."

"Come on, let's go before he turns Ron into a tea cozy!"

* * *

_Ooh, the suspense! I'm excited because this story has passed my other big hit, "Oddly Relieved" in hits! Thanks so much for your support._

_One or two more chappies to go...and check out my home-page for a poll about my next one-shot! The link is right at the top of the page; just click on HPLives next to "Maybe Tomorrow."_

_Cheers! Please leave a review...you know you wanna._


End file.
